


Battle Roles

by W1F1N1GHTM4R3



Series: Pastel*Rebellion [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Dude I don’t know what this is, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I’ll write more of this au if people are interested maybe, Nonbinary Shirasagi Chisato, but it starts off action and just dissolves into fluff?, i guess???????, its very loosely based on the pasupare steampunk cards, not that important but its a thing, very train of thought from maya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1F1N1GHTM4R3/pseuds/W1F1N1GHTM4R3
Summary: Maya can’t tell which is louder, the roar of the engine of her hovercycle or her heart pounding. Well, logically, it’s her hovercycle, but with the shouts of the others muffling outside sounds through her headphones, she can’t actually hear it all that well and she’s pretty damn nervous.————After a rather intense mission, Maya reflects on a whole lot of things.
Relationships: (evehina is very lowkey though), Hikawa Hina & Maruyama Aya & Shirasagi Chisato & Wakamiya Eve & Yamato Maya, Hikawa Hina/Wakamiya Eve, Maruyama Aya/Yamato Maya
Series: Pastel*Rebellion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661287
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Battle Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idk what possessed me to write this besides a desire for ayamaya content and a passion for the pasupare steampunk cards... and I wrote somehow a lot in like two days??? Wack.
> 
> Idk if this was more a reason to write ayamaya, pasupare bonding, cool steampunk stuff, or just to casually slide in a couple of my favorite headcanons (nb chisato and aya’s hair not naturally being pink)... actually it’s an unholy blend of all of those. I thought it was going to stay on track until I realized I didn’t know how to end it and got very sidetracked by maya rambling... and we got this. So I hope you enjoy!

Maya can’t tell which is louder, the roar of the engine of her hovercycle or her heart pounding. Well, logically, it’s her hovercycle, but with the shouts of the others muffling outside sounds through her headphones, she can’t actually hear it all that well and she’s pretty damn nervous.

It’ll be fine, it always ends fine. Maybe Eve will have a few cuts and bruises from close combat, maybe Chisato’s taken a blast or two or broke one of their guns, maybe Hina got involved in some crazy offensive leaving no side unscathed, but they’ll all be fine in the end.

As long as they show up soon, of course.

Maya looks over to Aya, who seems as nervous as always when it comes to a full group escape. If they weren’t both driving, Aya would probably be fidgeting nervously with her hands, but it’s a little hard to do anything like that when a hovercycle takes both hands to control most of the time.

Quickly pushing her mic out of the way, Maya yells, “Don’t worry, Aya! You’ve got this, just like always!” Hopefully her voice carried over the rush of air and Aya’s own headphones. They’re flying about as close together as they can, after all.

Aya turns and shoots a soft smile back at Maya, before a voice cuts through their headphones.

“We’re ready, you two!” Chisato calls.

Maya flicks her mic back up, and in sync the riders respond, “We’re on our way!”

Down on the streets, they spot three familiar little blobs of color splitting off to their pickup spots. White and blue to Maya’s, pale gold to Aya’s.

The pair separate and dive down, stopping their descents once they’re just above the ground and behind their friends. But now comes the hard part.

“Heads up!” Maya shouts. Eve and Hina look to her, and together they all get ready.

Maya steadies her flight, slowing it down just enough for the others to catch, then reaches out a hand. Eve grabs Maya’s hand and Maya pulls her up onto the hovercycle, while Hina takes an impressive leap (assisted in part by a pretty cool pair of boots Maya made for her) to land herself in the seat of the sidecar. Eve slides behind Maya and wraps her arms around the driver, holding on as tight as she can as they take off for the skies again.

They soon meet up with Aya and Chisato as they cruise towards their base. Aya’s hovercycle lacks the extra seat that Maya’s has, so Chisato is clinging to Aya as usual. They look over from their spot pressed into her back and smile, already tired and worn out as the adrenaline rush fades.

————

It isn’t a long flight back, but after the adventure of the day, it’s still enough for the three warriors to all be drifting off by the end of it. Actually, no, Hina really did fall asleep despite the wind howling past. That girl sure is a mystery sometimes. Thank goodness she’s in the only secure seat though.

Soon enough they’re landing at their base, on one of the smaller man-made islands near the city’s edges. A good area, just away from everything else.

The perfect place for the little group’s building rebellion.

Chisato’s the first off, immediately pulling the feathers and rose from their hair before letting down their ponytail and sticking everything in a hidden pocket before grabbing their keys. Eve gets off nearly as quickly, freeing Maya from her weight, and hops over to wake Hina up. Luckily, Hina hasn’t been asleep for more than a few minutes, and Eve is pretty aggressive when comes to something like this, and she wakes up easily.

Once the three step out of the way, the remaining riders pull their hovercycles into a hidden spot, out of sight from most directions. They aren’t necessarily a rare thing to see, but the customizations Maya has added to them are particularly unique and no one wants to be recognized by those.

Aya happily pries the goggles off her face and starts untying her hair, until the faded pink waves fall messily over her shoulders. She’d say it’s an absolute disaster, between the pink dye having mostly worn out without any way to fix it (leaving her hair partially dusty pink and partially warm brown) and the wind having fought against her best efforts to keep it controlled, but Maya just thinks she looks cute.

Then again, when isn’t Aya cute?

Maya pulls her headphones off and leaves them to rest around her neck as she turns to rejoin the group. Suddenly, there’s a small, warm hand around her hand.

Aya leans into Maya’s shoulder. The way she does it implies she’s more tired than she looks, her weight slowly pressing into Maya, even as they walk together. It’s really awkward, actually.

Before they’re even completely caught up, Chisato spins around and heads for the door so they can unlock it and let everyone inside. As always, just before everyone heads off to their own rooms, Maya asks them, “Anything you guys need me to fix?”

“I was getting all sorts of crunchy noises from my headset!” Hina replies. “Not like the wind noises, those are all FWOOSH when your mics pick them up and they’re normal to hear, this was really crunchy sounding and extremely unboppin’ and definitely not normal!”

Despite her brief nap on the way back, she’s perfectly wide awake and back to her usual again.

Maya holds out her hand as Hina untangles herself from the cord of the headphones and device, and takes the whole thing when Hina finally hands it to her. Once they have some downtime where Maya can take a look at it and actually figure out the problem, that’s what she’ll be doing with it. Well, and she’ll be checking on everyone’s weapons to make sure there’s nothing more to do besides reload the guns and possibly sharpen Eve’s sword, so they’re all ready to go next time they head out.

She’ll drop off the device in the workshop before she heads off to change into something more comfortable.

No one else has any problems with anything, so the group splits up.

Any remaining tension spills out of Maya as she closes the door to her room behind her. For whatever reason, she only finally feels safe after a risky mission when she makes it here.

She’s content to switch from the rather cool and aesthetically matching, but uncomfortable in the long run outfit from the mission to something much more casual and comfortable. It’s not like anyone besides her teammates are going to see her at this point, so appearances don’t matter anymore. Switching from her flight goggles to her regular glasses is also a relief, getting to pry the bulky things off her face finally. They’re made to be secure and protect her eyes when she’s flying, while also keeping her vision at something functional, but they’re not enjoyable for anything besides flight or the workshop. She much prefers her glasses. They’re better suited for her eyes, and not uncomfortably bulky like the goggles are.

Once she’s finished switching everything over, she heads out to the kitchen to grab herself something to eat, at least a snack. Or well, that was the plan, except that Aya notices Maya from her spot on the couch and yells out that she’s going to make something for everyone when she’s done helping Eve.

Clearly, Eve isn’t in perfect shape after that fight, if Aya’s trying to help her. And that’s definitely the situation, because Maya comes in to join them and drops into another seat where she can see them from, and Aya is currently attempting to clean and stick bandages on some of Eve’s bigger scrapes and scratches. Despite it being a relatively frequent occurrence, the white-haired girl still flinches away every time Aya tries to clean one of the injuries.

Aya finishes with almost perfect timing as Hina returns. They swap spots, and Hina leans into Eve’s side with a small, content smile. Eve accepts the motion without complaint, adjusting her own position to wrap an arm around the smaller girl.

Now without a seat, Aya leaves for the kitchen to start cooking something. Maya doesn’t know what, since Aya never specified, but whatever it is, it’ll be fine. She’s pretty good at this stuff.

Sometimes Maya wishes Aya wouldn’t do so much for them. She knows it’s Aya’s choice to do it, since she doesn’t feel like she has the usefulness of the others outside of doing these sorts of things, but it feels like she’s putting in too much at times. Of course, the group wouldn’t be the same without her around. She’s the perfect final piece to them, the support from behind and the motivation to keep going.

Sitting still and doing nothing for too long drives Maya a little bit crazy, and she’s not going to be getting any conversation out of Hina and Eve, who both look half asleep cuddling together. Chisato is nowhere to be seen, which means they probably fell asleep in their room. Someone will get them when Aya finishes cooking. So she gets up and joins Aya in the kitchen, partially to help and partially just to talk to her.

Aya doesn’t really need help though, so Maya is mostly there to hang out until everything is done. Then she’ll get Chisato, if she can get them to wake up without going into their room.

After such a rough day, full of tension and fear, it’s nice to just relax and cool down.

Just as Aya finishes cooking, Maya whispers to her, “I’m gonna go wake up Chisato,” and plants a quick kiss on Aya’s cheek before leaving the room as quietly as possible to not wake up the pair on the couch (who have since fallen asleep in what looks to be a very uncomfortable position).

Luckily, Chisato wakes when they hear Maya knock, answering the door while looking like a complete disaster. Tired fuchsia eyes, blonde hair in an absolute mess, wearing what looks like the most comfortable things they could find quickly and a mildly frustrated expression. Maya immediately feels bad waking them, but their anger dissolves as soon as she tells them that Aya just finished cooking some stuff, if they want anything right now. They nod and close their door again.

Well, if they want something, they’ll show up.

When Maya gets back to the rest, it seems like Aya woke up Hina and Eve, now that they’re both awake. And not long later, Chisato walks in, looking slightly more composed but no less tired.

After every mission, every battle, seeing everyone together like this, worn out but proud and successful... this is why Maya fights with them. It’s not just fighting against an evil. It’s fighting to protect the bond they’ve formed in doing so. It’s fighting for her girlfriend and three best friends.

Even if Eve and Hina are confusing at times, if Chisato is always pushing themself a little past their limit and snaps at everyone when they burn out, if Aya denies her own abilities, they’re the best group Maya could ask for.

Every fight is a risk to their group, always a chance someone won’t make it out. So every time they all make it, it’s a moment to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you’re interested in more stuff from this au because while I like it it’s not my priority to write because of other bigger things but if people want more I can make more happen eventually?


End file.
